<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overturned Past by ElinorJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635459">Overturned Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane'>ElinorJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Kanan Jarrus Has PTSD, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Given Sabine’s trust issues, this topic had to have been discussed at some point. Takes place soon after S1 episode “Spark of Rebellion.” Slight spoilers for Seasons 3 and 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus &amp; Sabine Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overturned Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Bang! Bang!<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sabine pressed her lips together and fired shot after shot from each blaster at the targets she’d set up in the clearing. The targets themselves were pieces of junk: empty milk cans, broken tools, a fried conductor—trash that she’d volunteered to dispose of. She was getting the job done and venting her anger at the same time. Though she half-wished the targets were a squad of bucketheads. Then she’d be releasing her emotions and ridding the galaxy of its real trash at the same time.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She stopped and sighed heavily at the thought. She shouldn’t wish that. Not really—they didn’t need to get more violent than necessary. And she herself—she’d almost been one of them. If she’d graduated from the Academy, she might have ended up on the wrong side of Kanan’s blaster. Or that laser sword.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She pressed her lips together again and fired, shot after shot, wiping out the targets she’d set on rocks further and further away from the clearing. Just as she was about to shoot the last piece of trash, set so far away she could scarcely see it, both blasters clicked and whirred. She grunted in frustration.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mind if I join you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She jumped and whirled and saw Kanan behind her, standing a little stiffly as though he didn’t know what to expect. That was new. Though it was a question she now shared. She huffed and gestured to the last distant target. “Help yourself.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As Kanan strode forward and drew his blaster, she said, “Don’t suppose you brought a charging block with you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kanan took aim and shot. A thread up smoke went up from the target, and Sabine, squinting, saw that it was gone. Probably a dead hit. Kanan took out the block with his other hand and tossed it to her. Sabine knelt and set to work charging her blasters, and Kanan sat on the ground nearby.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They both were silent for several minutes, and for the first time in a long time, Sabine didn’t know what to say to him. She wasn’t sure she wanted to say anything. She glanced at his belt and sat that the saber hilt pieces weren’t there.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kanan stared at the horizon, but he said, “Something on your mind?” His tone was low and heavy, as though he guessed what the answer might be.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sabine faced him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Kanan sighed, and his shoulders slumped. “Empire wiped out the Jedi. Remember?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She shook her head hard, swishing her bangs into her face. “Yeah, the Empire. But to keep it from us?—your crew? Your <i>family!<i>” Her voice rose sharp and high.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kanan sighed again and shut his eyes. “It’s not that simple, Sabine.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What’s not ‘simple’ about it? Do you not trust us? You think we’d betray you?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Of course not!” Kanan ran a hand through his hair. “But Jedi are known as criminals and traitors now. Association is punishable by death—I didn’t want to put you all in danger.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine crossed her arms and sent him a skeptical glare. “If that were the case, we wouldn’t be fighting the Empire.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fine—there was no reason to bring it up.” Kanan also crossed his arms and matched her scowl.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine scoffed. “ ‘No reason?’ You’ve trusted us with everything else—why not trust us with this? And how do you think Hera feels, knowing that her closest friend didn’t—”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hera knows. She’s known for a while.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh! Great. I feel great now!” Sabine glared at her blasters, which were taking their slow, sweet time to charge.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I didn’t tell her, Sabine. She figured it out. Long story.” Kanan uncrossed his arms and turned to face her. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. The truth is…I…” he grimaced. “I didn’t want to remember that part of my life.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine froze and stared.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The Empire wiped out the Jedi. Everything I knew was stripped away…everyone I knew.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His face was drawn, downcast, incredibly sad. Sabine shifted uncomfortably. Besides detesting touchy-feely stuff…it was always unnerving whenever Kanan was off-balance.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He sighed again and went silent for a few minutes. He finally roused himself and continued, “After that…I turned away from it all. Everything I knew and believed. Had to, in order to survive, but…I did some things…became someone…someone I never thought I’d be. Someone I know my master would…” He looked hurt now, as though anticipating some rebuke from an unseen force.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A wind rose and stirred the grass around them. A piece of junk rolled against a rock with a quiet thump, and an unseen Loth-cat meowed in the distance.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“After I met Hera, I slowly found my way again. Then I became ashamed of who I’d been. Just didn’t want to remember any of my past.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine bit her lip. She knew. If she closed her eyes, she’d see her terrible weapon working, wreaking havoc upon her people. She’d see her family deliberately walking away from her in that grey throne room and reaffirming allegiance to the Empire. She’d left. Run away. Partly to keep her family from being punished for associating with her, her speaking out against the Empire. Partly from the hurt. And she’d stooped to bounty-hunting. Actually wanting to join the Black Sun. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She wrapped her arms around herself and drew a breath. “I guess that makes sense.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, Kanan. I didn’t mean to get so mad. I just…” She grimaced. “It just stings a bit. I thought you trusted us.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I do.” Kanan turned to her with a small smile. “More than you know. But I wanted to move forward rather than think about the past.” He gave a flat chuckle. “Guess I’ve got no choice, now.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Because of Ezra?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine pulled up her legs and clasped her hands around one knee. “And because of that display on Kessel.” She frowned. “We’ve always had targets on our backs, and we’ve run plenty of dangerous ops. What made you…well, why pull out that lightsaber now? It-it’s called a lightsaber, right?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Right.” Kanan drew a breath. “Well, ISB’s never been involved before. I guess the garrison on Lothal either feels outclassed or they’re getting smart.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Definitely outclassed.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kanan grinned, looking like his old self again. “Not to mention we raided and blew up a slave ship and pulled the kid off a Stardestroyer and busted out a large number of prisoners—all during the same rotation, I might add.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“And don’t forget my handiwork on the Stardestroyer shields.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“How could I? It had your best personal flair.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine grinned back at him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So by the time we got to Kessel, we had even bigger targets on our backs. I’m not sure we could have rescued the Wookies if I didn’t use my lightsaber.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Huh.” She thought for a minute. “So, now what do we do?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kanan shrugged. “Keep our heads down for a while, I guess. Word’ll get around Imperial ranks, but I’d rather not offer a bigger invitation to shoot me if I can help it. Speaking of shooting—” he got to his feet. “You’d better clean up this trash.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sabine grabbed her blasters (both finally charged) and scrambled to her feet. “Or we could set up the targets again and have a proper round.” She cocked an eyebrow. “And then clean up together.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Kanan smirked. “You’ve got a deal.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>